First time Lovers
by butterflyinc
Summary: A sweet story about Rosa and Hugh's first time. Inspired by playing the game last night. I hope you enjoy, please review and read


**First Time Lovers **

By: KillerFiction.

**A/N: This little story came to me when I was playing Pokemon White 2 last night. Since, there is hardly, if any fictions on Adult Fan Fiction about these to. So I've decided to taint a game and anime that I've liked since I was little with this little smutlette. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to Game Freak. I also don't own the anime or its characters. I also don't profit from writing this fiction! So please don't sue!**

**Anime: Pokemon**

**Game: Pokemon Black and white 2**

**Anime/Game pairing: HughxRosa**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: minors having sex, mushy feelings, , first time sex, hentai and oral, m/f pwp**

**XXX**

As Hugh and Rosa made their way to the Driftvillehotel. The two little love birds kissing as they rode their way up to their shared suite. Hugh slid the keycard into the door.

Rosa had suddenly became bashful blushing like a tomato. She stared up at Hugh with stars in her eyes. Her long time crush, he also happened to be her rival.

They had been dating since, he got his little sister's Lepiard back. She had a crush on Hugh since they had became friends.

He became obsessive with paying Team Plasma back, after the evil deed they did. Changing the old kind Hugh, into some kind of mission driven machine. She was just glad to have the old Hugh back. After she defeated Ghiest and setting Kyruem and Reshirma free.

After she had defeated the Elite Four, no easy matter that was. Her Alatria bringing the final blow to Iris's Laprus, using Ice Beam; making her the league champion. After she was making her rounds visiting with all of the gym leaders she beat.

She found Hugh in Driftville with the ex-Team-Plasma Sage talking. They then decided to as a mutual feeling, to give each other their virtue.

"Are you sure, Rosa?" Hugh asked his girlfriend nervously.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure," she said with a reassuring smile.

Hugh nodded and sucked in his breath. He kissed Rosa sweetly, guiding her to the large hotel bed. She let out a soft sigh of content. As he made them land softly on the mattress, not breaking the kiss.

Rosa felt butterflies of happiness rise up in her stomach. She knew that she was ready to loose the gift that she cherished most, even more then her prized Seprior. She loved Hugh at the bottom of her heart.

Hugh pulled back and glanced at Rosa, her eyes were closed in lover's bliss. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and innocent. She looked really cute right now.

Hugh bent down over her and began to kiss and nip at her neck, making Rosa gasp in surprise pleasure. She giggled when his hot breath met her ear.

"Stop, that tickles!"

He sighed and began to take his shirt off, leaving him bare from the waist up. Rosa blushed, being it was the first time she'd seen a male without his shirt on, besides the strange Marlon. She sighed and stared up at Hugh's body. He was very handsome, she thought. She knew that Hugh was the right choice for her first time.

She gasped and wiggled when she felt Hugh nip at her earlobe. "Stop, that tickles!" she giggled again. But her giggles were silenced when he claimed her mouth, this time with more passion.

Hugh's tongue ran across the seam of her lips. She gasped and gave him entrance. Hugh's tongue shyly caressed Rosa's mouth, begging her tongue to join in. Rosa shyly gave in and returned the kiss back.

Both locked in a passionate lip-lock began to take off each other' clothes. Rosa began to strip off her own top and yellow shorts. Leaving her small breast incased in an innocent white bra. Her lower form dressed in her leggings and undies. Their shoes had been kicked of on the way to bed.

Hugh was just left in his boxers.

Still sharing the kiss, Rosa felt something hard poke against her thigh. She knew from anatomy books, it was his penis poking her. Her eyes widening in shock and she blushed.

"Uh Hugh?" she said breaking the kiss and panting.

"Uh, yeah?" he said, his cheeks laced with a blush.

"Why are you poking me?" she asked innocently.

"Im not–Oh!" he said embarrassed almost reaching to cover himself. Instead, Rosa shyly reached up placing his hand on her breast.

Hugh blushed but got the point, he groped Rosa's left breast kind of roughly.

Rosa whimpered. "Not so rough, do it gentle but not that gentle."

Hugh got the point and began to play with her breasts squeezing them lightly through the lace cups. Rosa in return moaned, her cheeks becoming more red.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, just keep doing it," she said.

Hugh kissed Rosa's neck as he began to caress her breasts. Rosa moaned and began to arch up, she felt a strange feeling began to rise in her stomach. It was almost the feeling she got when she drank a cup of hot coco. She like the feeling, she didn't know what it was.

Hugh heard Rosa moan, making his boxers become unbearably tighter. He groaned as he felt the fabric rub against his manhood.

"Can I take it off?" he asked, referring to Rosa's bra and she nodded.

Hugh blushed it was the first time seeing a naked chest. He thought that they were gorgeous, so white and cream topped with nipples as pink as pecha berries. He saw that Rosa caught him staring and she went to cover up her bare chest. He shook his head no.

"They're beautiful, you're beautiful, Rosa," he reassured her.

Rosa nodded and laid back down. She gasped and snapped her eyes shut when she felt Hugh's mouth latch onto her sensitive nipple. He suckled on her like a newborn. He ran his tongue around her erect nipple. She felt the warm tickling feeling return again, this time stronger then before. She felt her panties begin to moisten.

"D-do the other one!" Rosa cried, not believing the words that left her mouth.

Hugh looked up at her shocked but listened He took the other breast in his mouth giving it the same treatment. He returned his hand to her lonely breast and began to squeeze it.

She gasped and wiggled under him. She wanted to touch him too.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, blushing.

He blushed too. "Yes." Hugh crawled off of Rosa and pulled himself into a sitting position.

Rosa shyly began to pull down Hugh's boxers. She blushed red and almost covered her eyes. He was huge! Of course, this being the first penis she ever saw. She glanced down at it, it was red with a tip and had two what looked like droopy Trubish twins. She guessed those were his testicles. She blushed and touched the tip of his penis.

Hugh jumped and resisted the urge to orgasm right on the spot. No one had ever touched him, expect himself before. He knew from masturbation that she was going to stroke him.

Rosa shyly began to pump his member with her hand, running it shyly up and down. Her movements were sloppy, but Hugh wasn't complaining.

He almost felt himself loose it when he heard her say, "Can I taste it?" Her voice was so shy and cute. Her face red with embarrassment and he unconsciously nodded in agreement.

Rosa dove on to his member, licking the tip like it was a lollipop. She ran the tip of her tongue against his heated flesh. His penis was almost spongy and it was soft feeling. She hummed happily around his member, making Hugh grab on to her ponytails. One had came on undone, half of her hair cascading down her back. The other one was still up, he undid that one, and dropped the ribbons to the floor. Her hair cascaded like a brown curtain covering her back. He groaned and lost it.

Rosa felt something slimy and salty tasting hit the back of her throat. From what she learned in anatomy, it was his semen. The stuff that was used to make babies. She almost gagged on it the fluid, but she swallowed it. It didn't taste that bad, it reminded her of a salty snack. It also was kind of sweet, like Hugh.

Hugh pulled himself out of her mouth, with an audible 'pop'. Rosa looked up at him and became shy again.

"You liked it?" she asked.

"Y–yeah," he wheezed out.

"Okay!" she said hyper again, laying against the large mound of pillows.

Hugh kissed Rosa again, tasting himself on her lips. He almost shrugged and continued to kiss her. He started kissing a trail of light feather-like kisses down her body. Rosa started to giggle, squeaked when he pulled her panties down his mouth met her mound.

She was bare and free of hair down there, for hygienic reasons. It also made it easy for herself when she did some self-exploring. Noone had seen her naked before, expect herself and her mother when she was a baby.

Rosa's hands went to cover her lower regions, when Hugh stopped her.

"Your beautiful Rosa, all of you," he reassured her again and Rosa gave him a shy smile.

"O-okay," she stuttered out.

She whined when his tongue ran a pattern across her most private region. His tongue grazed her most sensitive of nerves. When Hugh teasingly ran his tongue across that little nub, Rosa came completely undone. The warm feeling that had been building since their first passionate kiss, began to rise and crumbled again. Rosa screamed and clenched the bedcovers as she felt herself come unglue. Rosa felt herself have the best orgasm of her life, one that she couldn't achieve even by masturbating

Hugh felt something wet and sticky get on his face, he like the taste of her. She was really sweet tasting.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he felt himself harden again.

Rosa nodded. Hugh guided his member to her entrance and pushed his way in. He was met with resistance, he pushed hard against it shattering it.

He heard Rosa let out a cry and he looked up, she had tears pouring out of her eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her, it was part of it. He hoped, soon she'd be in bliss.

Rosa whined as she felt the feeling of being ripped open as Hugh tore her maidenhead. Tears began to pour down from her eyes. It sure hurt! Why couldn't boys have that pain?!

She soon felt the feeling of pain go away, replaced with an pleasurable empty feeling.

"Please, go ahead," she whined.

He nodded and began to move inside of her. She was so tight and warm and wet around his member. Hugh never felt anything like her before, it sure beat his hand! He felt her convulse around him and he almost lost it.

Rosa felt the feeling return again, this time it was a lot worse, almost like she was going to die.

"Faster please," her sweet little voice moaned and he obeyed.

Hugh continued to thrust into her, picking up the pace and hitting all of the right places with in her. He felt her tighten even more around him, sending him over the edge. He took her with him also.

"I love you, Hugh." she said happily and content.

"Love you too, Rose," he said.

XXX

As the two first time lovers laid next to each other covered in sweat. Rosa turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for being my first," she said, snuggling into his arm.

"Your welcome," he said, placing a kiss on her sweaty brow.

Rosa and Hugh both slipped into sleepy bliss.

**The End:**

**End A/N: Whelp, that was overly sweet first time if I may say so myself. I hope you enjoyed this story as I had fun writing it!**

**Happy Reading and Have a Nice Day, **

**-KillerFiction :)**


End file.
